Chinese Dragon Decks
Chinese Dragon decks tend to be spawn orientated. Below is a list of decks based around the Chinese Dragon archetype. Chinese Dragon Lockdown Using Chinese Dragon Lockdown This deck is based around Yellow Chinese Dragon's ability to prevent your opponent from spawning other beasts that are not Chinese Dragons. All that is required for this deck is Yellow Chinese Dragon and Orange Chinese Dragon. Using Orange Chinese Dragon to spawn Yellow Chinese Dragon without cost means you can bring this easy lockdown into effect without. It is strongly suggested that you combine this deck with other low power Chinese Dragons like Red Chinese Dragon, or use cards to help you get Yellow and Orange to your hand. This method is cheap and doesn't require you to build your deck around Chinese Dragons. However, if your opponent controls a powerful beast, your Yellow Chinese Dragon is open to attack. Keep in mind that this deck is not effective against other Chinese Dragon decks. Playing Against Chinese Dragon Lock This is the most simple Chinese Dragon deck to defeat. Yellow Chinese Dragon only has 2200 attack, and the fact that it's effect is only active when in your zone , leaves it open to attack without the protection of traps and powerful monsters. Another idea is to destroy Chinese Dragons with traps as they are spawned. Without other Chinese Dragons, Yellow is unable to get into the arena. Chinese Dragon Crowding This deck involves spawning the more powerful Chinese Dragons using the less powerful ones. In this deck traps like New Year Rainbow and The Yellow River are very important to this deck. Crowding the arena with Chinese Dragons and bashing down your opponents defences is suprisingly effective. The sheer power of all of your Chinese Dragons attacking at once can bypass most defences in a matter of turns. Lining up your attack so that weaker Chinese Dragons are in front, with your heavies just behind, is the best way to set up your attack, so that your weaker ones take the force of your opponents traps. At the begining of the battle, use Ruby Chinese Dragon , Blue Chinese Dragon and Indigo Chinese Dragon to spawn Yellow Chinese Dragon, Green Chinese Dragon and Violet Chinese Dragon without cost. Useing these beasts spawn Golden Chinese Dragon , Emerald Chinese Dragon , Sapphire Chinese Dragon and Opal Chinese Dragon to complete your attack party. Your can destroy Emerald earlier in the game to spawn Jade Chinese Dragon to increase your spawn rate. You will spend the begining and middle of the battle building your Chinese Dragon army and the end of the battle will be you destroying all of your opponents beasts. To prepare for this first stage you will need to have some defencive traps, but once you bring out your heavies you will have sufficient power to protect yourself. Your zone is going to get very crowded so leave room for other Chinese Dragons to move through and expand into your opponents zone. Playing Against Chinese Dragon Crowding Your best tool while playing against this deck is the ability to negate spawning and effects. Spawning is the key to this deck and limiting it will cause your opponents wall of defence to fall apart. Also, destructive traps like Obligitory Charge or Reverse Tide can be used to completly destroy all of you opponents hard work, and lets you move in for a kill. Glowing Ruby Deck This deck is based aroung the most powerful Chinese Dragon, Glowing Ruby Chinese Dragon . This Chinese Dragon has a costy spawn, requiring you to destroy Ruby and two of any other powerful Chinese Dragon. Use the crowding method shown in the deck above to find the necessary beasts to spawn Glowing Ruby. The trap Shining Ruby will allow you to spawn Glowing Ruby Chinese Dragon from your deck by discarding Red Chinese Dragon and paying 2000 BP . While using Shining Ruby will cost you an arm and a leg it will let you bring your key beast into play. With its 4000 ATK and 3500 HP Glowing Ruby Chinese Dragon is a formidable foe, but can easily be felled by a well placed trap. However, with Red Chinese Dragon in the arena, Glowing Chinese Dragon cannot be destroyed. This leaves You free to smash your way to your opponent and bring down their BP in three turns. There is one small problem with this deck. The fact that Glowing Ruby Chinese Dragon can only be won in a compatition means that you'll have to buy it or win a compition. This requires a powerful deck and may mean that you will never be able to use the above deck. Playing Against Glowing Ruby Deck If you ever come up against a guy with Glowing Ruby Chinese Dragon, you only have three flaws to exploit. The first is to stop them from getting out Glowing Ruby by destroying all of there Chinese Dragons. You must be constantly attacking, which can cost cost you many beasts, or you can destroy beasts as they are spawned with effect, which will take lots of traps. The second way is to destroy Red Chinese Dragon and destroy Glowing Ruby Chinese Dragon with a trap. This is risky as your opponent is likely to protect his key card well, and an assult into your opponents zone is unlikely to end well. The last option is to take control of Glowing Ruby or returning it to your opponents hand. Anything that doesn't destroy it but does get it out of your way. The best card to use is called Unconditional Surrender. This allows you to take control of all the beasts in your zone. If your opponents still controls Red Chinese Dragon you can avoid battle and simply use Glowing Ruby's effect on your opponents behalf.